The Knight and his Lady
by Lady Shisou
Summary: Meghan doesn't become the Iron Queen and she returns to her knight. Oneshot.


a/n: I LOVE IRON FEY SO MUCH. Especially YOU, ASH! 3

Ash: Wha-?

Meghan: *eyes flashing angrily* MINE! *Grabs Ash's arm*

Me: *sticks tongue out* We can share!

Puck: Hear that ice-boy? We can share!

Ash: I'm not sharing Meghan with anyone. Especially you. *brandishes sword*

Me: REAAAAAAAD! and review. :3

* * *

><p>Meghan closed her eyes. This is it. She's going to die alone. Without Puck or Ash by her side. No prankster best friend to cheer her up; no ice prince to give her his silent strength. She was there, at the heart of the iron realm, dying and alone.<p>

"This is stupid isn't it?" Meghan chuckled silently. "I had it all. Now I have nothing left."

The place she lay was the very place Machina died. Now she's going to die here to. Meghan felt her glamour shift. She blinked.

_Well done, Meghan Chase._

Machina. It was Machina talking to her. "I've done what you wanted of me. Can't you leave me alone to die in peace?" Meghan said, sighing softly. "I'm tired…"

_The Iron Realm lives because you live, Meghan Chase. Nevernever is cleansed. _

"There's no point. I'm going to die soon."

_You are the beating heart of the Iron Realm. It will not let you die, Meghan Chase._

Meghan frowned. There was a suggestion in Machina's voice. "I do not want to be the Iron Queen."

_Nobody said you have to._

She heard a metallic clink and Meghan's eyes fluttered open. It was Glitch. He was bleeding oil and limping but the lieutenant steadily made his way to Meghan under the tree.

"I… can?" Meghan looked up at Glitch once he arrived by her side, kneeling. It was unbelievable. Yet, it felt right. Glitch had survived through everything. Machina trusted him. He had fought for the Iron Realm and Nevernever. He deserved it.

"I can take the burden off you, Meghan Chase," Glitch said, eyes staring intently at Meghan. He sounded determined, strong. "While you live, the Iron Realm lives. But being the Iron Queen is entirely your choice. I can rule for you. But whatever your choice is, our loyalty lies with you and every single Iron fey will fight for you no matter what."

Meghan's vision blurred. Tears left hot trails on her cheek. "I miss Ash," she admitted finally.

Glitch smiled. "Then go to him, Meghan Chase."

There was light. Searing, blinding light. Meghan gasped as pain rippled through her body. Her iron magic ripping in the form of a bright ball of light from her chest and into Glitch's. Then, instantly, her body relaxed. Meghan felt herself totally at peace. As if a heavy weight lifted from her.

"I am the Iron King," Glitch said. "But you are still the embodiment of the Iron Fey. I will let no harm come to you"

Meghan didn't care. Her body felt heavy and moving was taking so much effort. She didn't protest when Glitch carefully lifted her into his arms. "Let's find your knight," she heard Glitch say as he walked out before she gave in to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Ash clenched his fists tightly. He stood at the edge of the wyldwood where Summer and Winter had set up the camp. They had noticed him. Oberon and Mab were watching him; he felt their gaze bore into him, watching. He didn't want to turn around to look at them just to see the pity in the expressions.<p>

His heart. Ash placed a fist over his heart. When Meghan said those words, when she ordered him by his True Name to leave her there to die, his heart had stopped pounding and his blood ran cold. She had ripped his heart out so cruelly. He had twice failed both girls that he had loved. A soft sob escaped him, too soft for anyone to hear. "Why do you do this to me?" he said, voice low and broken.

A rustle.

Ash didn't bother to look up. If it was one of the Iron fey who had come to strike him down then so be it. He'd rather die than suffer like this.

"Knight."

Startled by the familiarity of the voice, Ash looked up sharply. Glitch stood before him, a girl with silver blond hair in his arms. He trembled. "Is that… Meghan?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Knight, come collect your lady."

Ash took Meghan from Glitch's arms instantly. He pushed her hair away from her face and stared at the beautiful, peaceful face.

"Take care of her. She needs rest," Glitch said. His voice was full of worry. "I must go. We will meet again, knight." Glitch bowed his head and left for the Iron Realm.

"Ash?" In his arms, Meghan stirred. She leaned her head against his chest.

Ash's stiffened and crushed her closer to him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I forced you to leave. I didn't want to. Please stay. Please don't leave me again. I love you, Ash." Words spilled out hastily from Meghan's mouth. She desperately wanted him. His presence. He could protect her from everything. She wanted him to know that she still needed him. To keep her safe. To love her forever.

Meghan felt Ash kiss the top of her head. "I will never leave you anymore," Ash promised. "Even if you tell me to. I will never."

Relief. It flooded through her like sunbeam, making her feel content and warm. "Thank you," she breathed. It doesn't matter if by saying it she would be in his debt forever. This was Ash. And he loved her too.

* * *

><p>This is the beginning! there are gonna be more chapters! ;D tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
